Nintendo's Team Freaks/Episode 6: Nerve-Wrecking Wrecks
Nerve-Wrecking Wrecks is the sixth episode of Nintendo's Team Freaks. It had the objective to endure annoying things, realistic or surreal, and the player who endured for the fifteen seconds will score a point for its team. This is not an easy task, however, as some common annoyance can be troublesome to endure at best. It is divided onto two parts; one where the endurence is done by all players, and another one where one player must annoy or make his or her rival mad, and vice versa. Part 1 Deoxys, Salvo and Swampert are in the beach, talking who would potentially win and who should do better. :Deoxys: ...and I could say that Bowser or Mallo could potentially win the whole game. :Swampert: Dude, how about Queen Sectonia? She didn't always win as we know it but she proved to be tough and persistent, as well as she exactly knows what is she doing. She is in first place overall too! :Salvo: Could I say that Kine isn't doing any bad at all? :Swampert: Yeah but he only got the fourth place tied with Marx. Not those two are bad but... :Deoxys: If I can remember, in our team, Ike and Jirachi are right behind everyone. :Salvo: Welp, this is not compared to Inkling Boy and Mario being behind the rest of the Team Bursting Fist. :Deoxys: Yeah but that's only one point behind! :R.O.B.: (Arrive on the scene) What is going on? :Swampert: We try to argue about who would be the most likely to win this game. :Salvo: Yup! :Deoxys: Is anything alright, R.O.B.? :R.O.B.: Samus told me to meet her somewhere but I don't remembered where... Samus waved at R.O.B., from the palm tree. :R.O.B.: Oh! Never mind. See ya. (Advanced to Samus.) At the central room, Sectonia and Mario are having an argument. :Queen Sectonia: You are mad at me because you become real jealous! :Mario: No but I am-a mad at you because I will not allow-a myself from being beaten by in-portrayal bad guys and girls like-a you! Beruka and Honchkrow saw the duo arguing, and then sighed. :Beruka: Well, looks like the plumber is not having a good sportsmanlike right now. :Honchkrow: I rather not mind their business. You know, I don't think that Mario would catch up anyway. :Beruka: If you said so... :Mario: (To Sectonia) And you are a dirty bee! :Queen Sectonia: Pardon me!? (Became angry and attempted to approach Mario but is held off by Drago, while Rowlet put his right wing on Mario's mouth.) :Drago: No Sectonia, be reasonable! I know what he called you but Master Hand don't wanted some pointless fight in here! :Rowlet: Take it easy Mario! Sectonia calmed down but still glare at Mario, while Mario began to worry, seeing that his insult was taken a bit too far. :Crazy Hand: Now, now what is that all about? :Mario: Uh...we just-a argued... Queen Sectonia nods. :Crazy Hand: Just settle this later, because the challenge is coming real soon! Call your teammates, because now on the Team Battle is back for the four next days! He he he! :Queen Sectonia: You better not insult me like this, because you better apology later! :Mario: (Still worried) Mama Mia, I think-a I need-a watch my language... ---- :Master Hand: For the today's challenge, there will an endurance challenge where you have to endure something annoying, irritating or scary. This does sound boring for most of you, but I shall warn you; for the first part, we will never tell what we would use to make you get off your chair, and if you do, you will not score any points. You have fifteen seconds to endure what is going on. :Goomba: Fifteen seconds!? :Jirachi: I can handle longer than that...depended what it is! :Master Hand: Indeed. Now let's make an order from eight-by-eight, and the last round will have the remaining of the players. It is simple; do not get off your chair no matter how irritated you are! :Crazy Hand: First round; Ness, Honchcrow, Sectonia, ROB, Slurpuff, Male Villager, Swampert and Bowser! He he! :Villager: Oh ho...I wasn't ready for that-- :Ness: Now don't be a pushover already! I mean, it is not like you would be injured as there is no physical activity! :Villager: Well at least I can always try... Round 1; Fireworks...Near You! :Villager: ...What? :Bowser: (Eyes wide open) Really? :Slurpuff: Here we go... The fireworks had exploded from around six feet from the chairs. Ness, Slurpuff, Villager and Swampert jumped off their chair. However, the rest who still sat on their chair are still surprised at best. :R.O.B.: What in the world is that!? :Sectonia: I don't even know what is the big idea...but this is really flippant. :Villager: (Panicking) I am not ready! Help!! :Ness: Uh...I think I will help Villager to get out of this room... :Bowser: It's ganna take more than fireworks to scare the good old Bowser, that is certain! Arrows lead the game with 0-4. :Master Hand: Next are Mallo, Drago, Meta Knight, Isaac, Darkrai, Kine, Link and Marx. Round 2; Tiny but Agile Planes! :Marx: Tiny planes!? The planes are flying around, and some are near the players on their chairs. This caused Mallo, Drago, Meta Knight, Isaac, Link and Marx to get off the chairs. :Isaac: Holy mercy! That was a such a racket!! The Arrows are still leading the game with 1-5. :Master Hand: Next are Helmorac King, Impa, Salvo, Mario, Mad Piano, Inkling Boy, Stallord and Inkling Girl. Round 3; Parade of Racket! A parade of multiple characters used as enemies are playing many types of instrument, albeit poorly at best. This caused Helmorac King, Impa, Salvo, and Stallord to get off their chair. :Stallord: Good grief! This is worse than foul jazz! :Inkling Girl: Pity! We Inklings are so used for racket like this. Right, Blue? :Inkling Boy: Yeah, but not usually something this loud! The game is tied as 5-5. :Master Hand: Next round! Goomba, Mr. Game & Watch, Viridi, Rowlet, Beruka, Samus, King Doo and Sheriff. Round 4; Stench from Bad Cauldron! Master Belch is making a disgusting recipe inside his old, rusted and out-dated cauldron. The stench had reached the noses of the players on their chair, and then everyone else. This caused Viridi, Beruka, Samus, King Doo and Sheriff to get out of their chair. :Sheriff: Urp...this is worse than my recipe of my beef I tried-- :Viridi: Don't you even think-- Urp!! (Almost barfed) The other players turned green, disgusted by the stench. :Master Belch: Oh ho...This worked too well... :Crazy Hand: Uh, I think you can leave now, thank you for your assistance...eek! :Master Hand: Call the Cleaning Unit! And the Medical Unit, in case our players are feeling real bad... Score 8-5 for the Bursting Fists! Several minutes later... :Master Hand: Is anyone alright? Good, now for the last round; Knucklemaster, Jirachi, Balloon Fighter, Deoxys, Ike, Porky, Kirby and Chibi Robo. By the way Knucklemaster, as you are penalized from yesterday, you have to wait five extra seconds. :Knucklemaster: Oh boy...I can handle it... Final Round; Sneezing Bubbles! Sneezing bubbles are spread, done by a Octorok's bubble baton. This caused Knucklemaster, Balloon Fighter, Ike, and Kirby to jump off the chair by their own sneeze. :Ike: Augh...how do they able to make the bubble to sneeze us as such? :Crazy Hand: Say thanks to the trademarked Crazy Hand's Prank Tools! One of the tools is a Sneezing Soap used for the bubbles. Ho ho ho. :Ike: Now he have to explain it! The Bursting Fists win the first part with 9-7! They all earn one point bonus! :Impa: Well this is not easy but it worth it. :Villager: Yeah but that was scary! :Kine: Brother...I guess we are on a pickle. :King Doo: Don't be such a bummer yet! I mean yes it is scary but we can't give up just now! :Honchkrow: What make you think that we will give up? :King Doo: Oh uh...just saying... Part 2 :Kine: They only got an extra point. I can deal with that but we better get better and get the best of them if we wanted to get better points! :R.O.B.: Yeah...but... :Jirachi: We have to endure again...I don't like this anyway. :Marx: But what are we? Chickens? (Proceed to act like a chicken, much of Slurpuff's dismay.) Slurpuff gave him an agitated shaking until Marx stopped. :Marx: Sorry, sorry I take that back! :Knucklemaster: Shall we give up and prove that Marx is right? The Stealth Arrows stared at Knucklemaster with astonishment, while Balloon Fighter, Deoxys and Meta Knight facepalmed. Also, Drago and Link gave an angry glare, and while Swampert shaked his head in disagreement, Inkling Girl was heard laughing much of most of the Stealth Arrows' embarrassment, with Mallo fainted as he fell on his back. :Honchkrow: No, no, nooo! We have to brave ourselves further! Its only one point for them, so they won't have any advantages at all! :Deoxys: I hope that they won't have anything harmful! :Swampert: To tell something, I don't think the Hands would allow very hurtful contact or anything that could be lethal to avoid making the match too intense or too easy for either team. My eardrums cannot handle the loud parade too well! Master Hand pointed at the camera, with Swampert noticed him and move away. :Master Hand: Here is the second part of the challenge! This time the winning team will earn two points! :Crazy Hand:Two points, ladies and gentlemen! Ho ho! And the Bursting Fists must have the chance to get it if they all wanted to catch up! :Master Hand: Each of the team's player will take on each other, one on one and one by one, and take turn to make them have strong reaction. The stronger, the better the "offensive" player is doing well! :King Doo: (Offscreen) "Offensive"? :Kirby: (Offscreen) I think he meant the one who annoy the other or anything. :Master Hand: Exactly. The team who wins best of twenty- one for two player as one from each team- will win the round with two points. :Crazy Hand: Let's not forget everyone's favorite thing of the show; Bonus Immunity! The player who reach the highest Success rate will earn the immunity, but if someone reaches 100%- just in case it would happen- will earn it automatically without having to wait that the match ends! Ho ho ho ha ha! :Master Hand: Yes, yes, thank you. Now we shuffled the names to see who will face who. Let the second part begins! Anyone who will endure, take your seat! Rounds :Crazy Hand: Holy Smash of the doom! They are in a tie right now! :Master Hand: Hey, at least it won't be one-sided this time! The Team Bursting Fists wins! :Balloon Fighter: (Disgruntled) Oh no, this ain't good... :Marx: (Unpleased) Tsk! They're gonna catch up with us for sure. :Drago: (Still confident) Buckle up boys! We will get them next time. :Master Hand: Well this is incredible! The Bursting Fists will have 3 points for each of the players, while the Stealth Arrows only get one measly point. Looks like the two team tend to be almost tied right now! :Slurpuff: I guess that we really underestimated them this time... :Viridi: More or less that you simply overestimated yourselves. :Inkling Boy: In other words, you were being a bunch of arrogant-- Viridi put her hand at Inkling Boy's mouth. :Viridi: (Scolding) Please, shall you insult them you would become a sore winner and make them insult us back! ---- Central room, during the penalty ceremony. :Master Hand: It is time for the Penalty Ceremony...as usual. Now that we are back to the usual team system, you can only vote against your own teammate. Just in case, Viridi got the Bonus Immunity does to reaching closest to 100% during the second part, so any attempt to voting her will have no effects. :Crazy Hand: Between you and me, the three most voted players from each team is highly does to poor performance, so if you kinda screwed up and get around five to twenty percent, then you know that you're should do better than that! Ba hah... :Master Hand: Yeah, I expected better those better than that. Anyway, the most voted of each team are...Mario from Bursting Fists and Slurpuff from Stealth Arrows. :Mario: (Shocked) Ack-- What-- (Quickly calm down) Okay, okay, I'm-a admit it, I did bad but I underestimated R.O.B. recently. :Slurpuff: Well, time to deal with the penalty... :Goomba: Ya know, beating the plumber, who is a star of his own franchise, while I am an ordinary trooper, and yet ironically I ranked higher than him! :Bowser: I have to say that you did well even for one of my minions...(Thoughtful) I wonder what would the Koopalings or even my own son react to this though! :Sheriff: I never seen any basic enemies other than that fella doing well so far. Maybe all of those good ol' play-times make him used for stuffs like that... :Crazy Hand: (Confused) Ironic, the fact that we never seen a Goomba been on an official competition this often! :Master Hand: Yeah, yeah, now the point is, while that Goomba, Mr. Game & Watch, Helmorac King and Beruka are highest on their own team in term of individual amounts of points, Bowser and Sectonia from Stealth Arrows still have more points than them, with the latter one still on the lead. The next challenge will give points based on performance, instead of just the team winning, so I suggest you to prepare for the next days! ---- In the Bursting Fists' Inkling Girl and Darkrai are arguing, but not on an extreme, about if they should really train or not for the next challenge. :Darkrai: Are you sure that this is a wise situation to relax and pick up our best attacks or weapons? Knowing their loss and our victory, the Stealth Arrows will not joke around anymore and I believe that they will play harder and smarter for the next challenge. :Inkling Girl: Relax, Mr. Darkness! As long as we have good strategy, and those noobs keep messing up, I'm sure we will be able to win more points! :Darkrai: (Slightly more stern) More points by doing nothing but to attack them from distance? The performance is more than just kicking their own butt-- :Inkling Girl: (Suddenly get more rude) So!? Winning and money all matter for me right now, so don't stress up with my goal and your so-called suggestions, you black scrub! Inkling Girl storm off, with Darkrai still neutral. :Darkrai: Black scrub? I receive worse insult than that... :Kirby: What would it be? :Darkrai: Primitive coward...Yeah, not easy to deal with it, even the other Legendary and Mythical Pokemon found that insult a bit too harsh for me. :Viridi: I've been called a coward for not fighting at all from my first appearance! I don't get it, I was supposed to fight on until that Aurum step in and ruined my chance to fight with Pit during the Game Development... :Porky: Yeah, it kinda stinks when an interesting opportunity is so missed that even fans will find the real thing as a waste. In the Stealth Arrows' room, Balloon Fighter, Marx and Jirachi tried to push Knucklemaster out of the room being stuck on the doorway, but the latter one stupidly attempt to get in thought that he was attacked. :Marx: (Disdainfully) Ey boys, give us a hand! :Swampert: No need to ask, fellas! I noticed the problem already! Swampert used Ocean Bash to push Knucklemaster out of the room, causing the latter one to be rocketed to the bathroom. :Knucklemaster: Ooh! We have our own bathrooms now? :Honchkrow: (Disappointed) *Sigh*...Too bad that we have to go around a dozen episodes left before we can leave this island...albeit I will obviously not fly off this island just because of that dumbbell! :Link: Do you remembered that the last time we helped him-- :Jirachi: (Dismayed) You told us it is since the morning, Sir Talkalot. ---- :Master Hand: Most of the Bursting Fists players are catching up thanks to their victory, but there are still many challenge before the finale. The Stealth Arrows will not play around the next challenge, though, and the story may change than what would you expect. See you at the next episode of Nintendo's Team Freaks! Master Hand, out! End of episode 6.